The Travels of a Warrior The Ressurection
by sacredwarrior
Summary: Ok... the story was at one time longer... but it grew tiresome and was taken off the site... i descovered a Mystery Science Theater fic of it in my email that a friend had done... and now the story lives once more... but will never be completed.. srr
1. the Saga begins

Hi there. this story was the first thing I ever wrote. It defenatly is not the best story either. special thanks to my friend Cinthie for MSTing it and emailing it to me long ago. it gave me the ability to ressurect the story once more. trust me it sucks.  
  
Ok before I write this I just wanna say that I do not own most of the characters in this fic. The chars of Soul Calibur , Skies of Arcadia , and any other games or animes are all copywrited. So don't sue if you created them. Also there a chars that were created by friends, so if I use your char, don't get pissed.  
  
intro A world known as vega had lived in peace for thousands of years. Vega was defended by the sacred warriors, these warriors wielded mystic weapons created by the goddesses.  
  
The only threat to vega was a isolated shrine, in which the monks were attempting to ressurect the demon of fire, Inferno.  
  
Chapter one  
  
In a large city, several of the sacred warriors lived. They were the latest breed of warriors, with the ainchent mission to defend Vega. A young warrior, Kilik, was friends to all the warriors in Mar Sara. He wielded the Kali-Yuga, a mystic fighting rod. His first love was also a warrior, her name was Seung Mina, wielder of the Zamba-to, (a fighting rod with a big blade at one end). There was also Seigfried, Maxi, Isabella, Xianghua, Hwang, and Sophitia. All lived in the same city, and were good friends. (sounds cheap I know). One day the skies grew dark at about noon, the people of the city began to panic. Meanwhile in the mountain shrine, Inferno arose. He killed all the monks of the shrine and rampaged throughout the villages of Vega. The last city surviving on vega was Mar Sara, home of the Sacred Warriors. ((Another cheap line)). As Inferno entered the city the warriors ran to face him. Inferno fed off the pain that he inflicted upon the people. Siegfried charged the demon with his giant sword, but was striken down and killed. "No!" Kilik yelled. "Insolent humans, you stand as no threat to me." Inferno laughed. Maxi was next to attack but was blasted back about two miles. His attack was followed by Ivy's (Isabella). She too was killed. "Seung, Xianghua, Sophitia run!" Kilik yelled.  
  
Inferno struck them to the ground with a fireball. "No!" Kilik screamed, "My goddesses, Give me strength!" He jumped and struck inferno in the head, fatally wounding him. "You can never win, human." inferno said. Then inferno made his final move, and possessed Kilik. As he fell to the ground, the goddess of love, Fina, appeared before him. "kilik," she said softly, "you are the last one left here, take this on your journeys" She handed him a shash like thing with large crystals in it. "the depvra- yuga (mirror thingy that keeps the demon guy from taking the body over) why must I leave this place?" Kilik said. "too complete your mission in life you must find a new world to defend." She responded.  
  
"but I cant, I couldn't even protect my friends." He said dropping the kali-yuga. "Kilik the kali-yuga you own has been im powered with the demons energy, now you can trasform it to any type of weapon you wish, but you must be looking at the weapon to make the Kali-Yuga morph." She said, "with this power inferno will have no chance."  
  
"but what if he escapes or I am killed?" Kilik asjed wiping away a tear.  
  
"then the world may be doomed." She said, " go now, you have the power to teleport between realms. Find a new home to protect, and may the moons bless you."  
  
She disappeared. He still sat in the ruins, then teleported seeking a new world to call home. 


	2. Welcome to Rhydin

----------------------------------------------------------------------- Chapter two With the demon inside of him Kilik journeyed throughout the realms, his search ended with the discovery of Rhydin, a realm parallel to Vega. Kilik wandered the streets, saw an abundance of people and than chose this as his new home. He lived near a water fall deep in the forest of Rhydin. He had accidentally left the Dvapara- Yuga (the crystal thing, I miss spelled in the first chapter) in the cave behind the falls. While in an ally, Inferno took ove Kilik's body, the two people were violently killed. The Kali-yuga morphed into a giant battle axe. With it he Choped up the people, then he passed out lying in the blood of those slain. When he awoke he walked back to the cave and put the Dvapara-yuga back on to avoid Inferno from taking over again. 


	3. meet Cinthie!

Chapter three  
  
After about a year living in Rhydin, Kilik had stolen a few cars and a fighter jet. He drove to the beach just to think. When he arrived he saw a girl being attacked, the attacker was merciless. She fought back but he was stronger that her. The inhumanity of the attacker inraged Kilik. He launched an attack against the man and fought, he teleported the girl over to her friends. He was shot in the ribs, the bullets punctured his lung and mortally wounded him. He kept attacking, but was stricken down. The death of Kilik awoke Inferno. Flames rose from kiliks body and inferno steped from them. He picked up the Kali-yuga and attacked the man. The man Tried to fight inferno but it was no use and he fled. But inferno was not yet strong enough, so he brought Kilik back to life and re-entered his body. The girl approached the severly wounded warrior. "are you ok?" she asked. She used magic to heal the warrior. "im Cinthie, whats your name?" she asked. "I am Kilik." He responded.  
  
They soon became friends. Kilik had finally made a friend in this new world. But terror lurks in their futures. Kilik died a few times in fights but was rezzed by inferno. But one time inferno had enough power to survive. Cinthie stood up to inferno and stole the Kali-Yuga from him. With its power she trapped inferno within Kilik and brought him back. Kilik still got into fights after that too. 


	4. Kiliks Death

Chapter 4  
  
As inferno grew in strength, Kilik knew that the day he had to face off with him grew near. When Inferno finally reached full power, he broke free from Kilik to fight him. "you will die now, human." Inferno said.  
  
"my goddesses, give me strength." Kilik said.  
  
Kilik didn't have a chance to attack or block when inferno struck him with a blade of fire. "ahhhhh!" Kilik screamed as he was struck down, "this world has met the end."  
  
"Kilik had died at the hands of inferno. Inferno then searched for a place full of people to kill. His rampage in Rhydin had begun. "soon all of the pitiful human race shall fall to me!" inferno boomed. "I shall start with all close to Kilik. Mwahahahaha!" "not if I can help it" a voice from the shadow said. 


	5. Maxi Lives

Chapter 5  
  
"you have killed every one dear to me, now it is time to die." The voice said. From the shadows emerged a scarred, pissed off maxi. "Ya know what I have to say to you, Inferno?" maxi asked, "fuck you, you have no fucking right to kill thousands of fucking people, then rampage through another fucking world just cause its fucking there! Now I'm fucking going to destroy that sorry ass of yours. You failed to kill me when you had the chance so long ago, now it's my turn to fuck you up." (Kilik doesn't swear as much as maxi if you can tell). "You die now, insolent human." Inferno said. Maxi jumped over him and dodged a fireball. Inferno spun wielding his fire sword, attempted to strike maxi down. "You have one fucking problem inferno, im to fucking fast for your sorry ass." Maxi taunted. (He's also cocky). "Insolent fool! You will die!" inferno yelled.  
  
Maxi jumped over another fireball, flipped over inferno, then struck him in the head. Maxi then pulled out the Kali-Yuga, Kilik's Kali- Yuga. It touched inferno then morphed into a large sword with an eye. (Soul edge like). Infernos soul was trapped once again. "Serves you right fucker." He said picking up the demonic armor.  
  
Cinthie soon got news from maxi that Kilik was dead. (maxi had been following Kilik around for some time). He also told her in the letter that he planned to ressurect Kilik. He took Kilik back to Vega to the shrine of love (fina's shrine), then preformed the ritual. But he wasent sure that Kilik could live again with out inferno. 


	6. Rebirth of Kilik

Chapter 6  
  
Cinthie was upset with the news, as she sat along a small lake, staring at her reflection, and the crystal collar around her neck. "Hey!" a voice said from a ledge high above.  
  
Cinthie looked up to see Kilik looking down. He tried to show off to her by diving off the cliff into the lake. He misjudged the jump and landed in the sand next to her. "oomph!" he grunted on impact, "oww!" "are ya okay?" she asked.  
  
"yea, ill heal, but I crashed my new car." Kilik said.  
  
"what eles is new?" she laughed. "ya, and I liked that one too. Oh well I'll steal a new one." He said shrugging.  
  
"I wonder if it has a nice backseat?" she said to herself.  
  
The comment went right over kilik's head. "it did, but it blew up with the backof the car." He said. Her inuedo was completely missed. "I thought ya were dead, Kilik."  
  
"yea, hell sucks." He replied with a smirk. "why hell, why didn't ya go to heaven?" she asked suprized.  
  
"well I have some blood on my hands." He replied. "oh." She said, Kilik, I have somthin' to tell ya."  
  
"Yea?" Kilik asked. 


End file.
